othyafandomcom-20200213-history
Ulutiu
| power = Demipower | minions = | dominion = Astral Plane | alignment = Lawful neutral | sphere = | portfolio = Arctic dwellers Glaciers Polar environments | worshipers = Arctic dwellers, druids, historians, leaders, teachers, rangers | cleric alignments = | domains = Animal, Cold, Law, Ocean, Protection | holy days = | favored weapon = Harpoon of the Cold Sea (longspear or shortspear) | channel divinity = | source = Faiths and Pantheons | page = 109 }} Ulutiu (pronounced oo-LOO-tee-oo ), also known as The Lord in the Ice or The Eternal Sleeper, was the lawful neutral father of the giant-kin races and the god of glaciers, polar environments, and arctic dwellers. His domains consisted of animals, cold, law, ocean and protection. Ulutiu's symbol was a necklace of blue and white ice crystals and his divine realm was where he slept in the Astral Plane. Worshipers In general, around 1372 DR, the clergy of Ulutiu acted as both leaders and protectors of their societies, often providing teaching and maintaining traditions in their communities. These communities were limited to the northern areas of Faerûn such as the people of the Great Glacier and the Ice Hunters of the Savage Frontier. Ulutiu was worshiped by the arctic Ulutiun peoples of the Great Glacier and the Sea of Moving Ice of Icewind Dale. As of 1372 DR, in the Great Glacier, Ulutiu's clerics and druids presided over villages in an autocratic fashion, often harshly, resulting in orderly societies. In the Ice Hunter society in the Savage Frontier, although there was no official edict, Ulutiu's clerics and druids led their communities by consensus. The clergy of Ulutiu prayed at dawn, midday and sunset, receiving spells at midday, by covering their eyes and looking towards the sky. In most places their edicts were called kaiurit and were different all over depending on the dreams experienced by the clergy. However, in Ice Hunter society, the kaitotem ritual was observed, in which they captured an animal and raised it on a totem for a year before setting it free to serve the totem spirits. Relationships Auril, the Frostmaiden, was siphoning power from him, slowly as not to wake him, but she was continually weakening him so that eventually he will die, then she may subsume his portfolio. Dogma Ulutiu encouraged respect for animals because they share the same morals and emotions as people, despite showing them in different ways. All people were equals, except for Ulutiu's clergy who were entitled to positions of leadership so that Ulutiu's wisdom could be distributed. In the Great Glacier, Ulutiu's worshipers believed it a blasphemy to use magic not granted by Ulutiu. History Around -25500 DR Ulutiu began an affair with Othea, wife of Annam All-Father, leading to the firbolg, fomorian, verbeeg and the voadkyn. Ulutiu voluntarily exiled himself from Faerûn in -2550 DR when his affair with Othea was discovered by Annam. According to Skrom Jek's The Meanderings Upon the Friezes of Hotun-Shûl, Ulutiu's corpse was placed on a barge that floated into the Cold Ocean and when it sank, his magical amulet froze the water, creating the Great Glacier and the Endless Ice Sea, a process which took 75 years. Since Othea's death, Ulutiu seemed content to stay away from Toril, but he would likely return if Othea could be brought back. Publication history Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd edition (1989-1999) Ulutiu is first mentioned in the book The Great Glacier (1992). His relationship to the gods of the giants was explored in Giantcraft (1995). Ulutiu is further detailed in Powers & Pantheons (1997). Dungeons & Dragons 3rd edition (2000-2007) Ulutiu appears in 3rd edition in the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting book (2001), and was further described in Faiths and Pantheons (2002). A non-Realms specific version of Ulutiu appeared in the book Frostburn (2004). References Further reading * Category:Deities Category:Demipowers Category:Lawful neutral deities Category:Deities from the Astral Plane Category:Animal domain deities Category:Law domain deities Category:Ocean domain deities Category:Protection domain deities Category:Strength domain deities Category:Nature deities Category:Human deities